Mistakes and Misunderstandings
by rookiewriter1017
Summary: ***I do NOT own any Hawaii Five-0 characters.*** When a familiar face shows up at his door-step, does Steve finally get his happily ever after? Minor sexual content/language. I created a character based on me. As if my dilemma between choosing Derek or Spencer wasn't bad enough, I now can't choose between Steve and Danny! There will be more parts to this!


**Mistakes and Misunderstandings**

 **June**

"Wow Steve, who is the nerdy chick that was making googly eyes at you," Danny asked holding up a photograph of Steve and two unknown faces.

"Give me that," Steve snatched the picture from Danny's hand. A smile replaced his look of annoyance as he examined it. "That was one of my best friends, Mason, and his younger sister Megan. For your information Danno, she wasn't making googly eyes at me."

"You can sense a bomb from miles away, but you can't tell when a woman is interested in you? And they call you Smooth Dog?" Danny scoffed.

"Danny, we were around each other constantly. They were the first friends I made after my dad shipped me off to the mainland. She was like a little sister to me. One thing you are right about, is that she was a nerd." Steve paused, thinking back to his time as a teenager and young adult. "Of course, she didn't go to school with us, but her and Mason were inseparable. I think she was head of the Mathletes," Steve chuckled, "so, whenever we couldn't figure out our homework, she would do it for us. She enjoyed it."

"Uh, buddy, she looks at least three years younger than you."

"She was five years younger than us." Steve cackled. "We were so dumb. She had an awesome personality, although her looks weren't as great. She always wore baggy clothes and her hair in pigtails. I haven't seen them since me and Mason deployed. She was so upset. Mason was all she had. Her mom died when she was born, and her dad was a drunk." Steve's face saddened.

"What is it, babe?" Danny recognized his mood change.

"Uh, yeah. Mason died around Christmas last year. I went to his funeral, but I never saw Megan."

"Steve, I'm sorry. I can tell how much they meant to you, and you've only talked about them for ten minutes. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. It was so unexpected to me. I was caught off guard, and I only found out two days before the funeral."

"Well, you could have still told…" Danny's words were cut off by a knock a Steve's door. "Who in the hell is knocking on your door?"

"Why are you so surprised? Normal people knock on doors, they don't just barge in uninvited." Steve barked a laugh a Danny's annoyed expression. Although his statement was true, he had no clue who it was. The team knew they were welcome anytime, and he hadn't made any prior arrangements. His first thought was Catherine, and that was someone he never wanted to see again. He let her hurt him enough. Steve's train off thought stopped as he opened the door to an unfamiliar, yet familiar face.

"Commander Steve McGarrett?" The woman asked. Steve knew that voice, but couldn't place it. He thought maybe he could have slept with this woman, but he squashed that thought because he would've remember a face as beautiful as hers. Steve couldn't stop himself from staring. She was astonishing. Her hair was long, wavy, and jet black, but it appeared auburn where the sun was shining on it. Her figure was full, but she had curves in all the right places. As his eyes trailed up to her face he was met with very familiar crystal blue eyes, but lips he had never noticed. He had to call on all his self-control to prevent himself from kissing this woman right now. "Uh, excuse me?" her voice caught his attention.

"Um, uh, yeah. I'm Steve." He stuttered out. He expected a slap or maybe a cussing, but her reply was the last thing he was expecting. The woman leaped into his arms and hugged him. "Gosh, and to think they called you Smooth Dog," she giggled. That is when it hit him. He had heard that adorable giggle growing up on the mainland.

"Megan?" He wasn't so sure that this was the truth, but he knew that laugh.

"What you don't recognize me?" She jumped off Steve with a frown on her face.

"Oh, now I do," Steve laughed as he tapped the familiar wrinkle on Megan's forehead. "You would look at Mason and I the same way when we wouldn't let you go to parties with us."

"It was no fair! You let me do your homework, but not go to the parties!"

"You were thirteen!"

"Okay, but I had two strong guys…well one strong guy and you." Her laugh filled the room. It made Steve's stomach do strange things, but he couldn't think too much on it because Danny interrupted them.

"I've stayed on the lanai long enough. I have to meet the woman that the adorable laugh belongs to." Steve felt a heat of anger flood his body at Danny's appearance, but he didn't understand why.

"This is the nerdy girl, just using your words Danno, from the photograph." Steve spat the words out behind gritted teeth.

"Wow, Steven. What a fantastic way to introduce your partner to this lovely lady," Danny extended his hand out to Megan.

"Your partner? I had no idea you liked men Steve. I guess it makes sense that growing up you never had a serious girlfriend. I mean I'm cool with it. You have an awesome taste in men, Danny is super…" Steve hated that people didn't understand that the word "partners" was associated with work in their situation. He also couldn't let Megan finish her sentence. He could tell that she was going to compliment Danny's looks, and he wouldn't allow it. He wasn't sure why the sudden possessiveness over his old friend was coursing through his veins.

"We're work partners, not life partners. And I. umm, am very much straight. I just didn't have time for a relationship when I was growing up," he hoped she didn't notice the blush creeping up his neck.

"Oh, okay. That's a relief," Megan giggled. "The entire heterosexual female population will be relieved that such an attractive guy is available and straight." She laughed again and patted Danny on the arm. Steve felt a sting. Did she not find him attractive? Was she into Danny after only five minutes of conversation? Why was he angry in the first place? She had been his friend for, so many years and he never seen her in any way except as a little sister. That had to be it, he was just being overprotective over his little sister, right?

"Well, what brings you to Hawaii? We couldn't even get you in a swimming pool growing up?" He regretted mentioning "we" as soon as he saw her cheery eyes dull. What was wrong with him? He had never acted this way around a woman before, not even in his teenage years.

"If you couldn't tell, I've changed a lot since I last saw you," her joyful laugh filled the room again. "I was trying to decide if I wanted to get my doctorate degree or not. When Mason died, I knew that I needed it to occupy my time." Steve instinctively grabbed her hand, and a spark surged through his veins.

"I'm so sorry, Megan. Your brother was a great guy, and he loved you so much." She leaned into Steve's touch.

"Yeah, he was pretty great. I miss him so much, Steve. He was all I had, you know?" She leaned off him, but kept her hand in his. "Well, enough with the sad stuff. How excited are you that I chose Remington?"

"Extremely," Steve didn't mean to be so honest, but he couldn't help it. "Why did you choose it? Like I said, it doesn't seem like this would be your dream destination."

Danny finally joined the conversation, "I don't blame you, for not liking this pineapple hell hole."

"I originally wanted to go up north, but the day after Mase's funeral, it was Christmas actually, I was having an awful day. I was struggling coping with losing him, and I wasn't ready to celebrate Christmas without him yet. I decided to drive, but then it started raining terribly. Something flew into my windshield, and got hung between my wipers. I pulled over and pulled the paper off. It was a brochure for Remington. I still have no idea why that brochure was on the mainland. After I took it off and read it, I heard a thunderous noise and looked up to see a telephone pole on the street a few feet away. If that brochure hadn't got hung on my wipers, I would've been crushed." She laughed a soft sad laugh, "I took it as a sign from Mason. Watching out for me, even after her died. Now here I am."

"Wow, that's crazy. Do you have a house near here?" Steve was solely asking to make conversation, it wasn't like he hoped she had said yes so, he could see her more.

"I'm actually living in one of the apartments about 5 minutes from here," she smiled and squeezed Steve's hand before letting go and rising from her seat. "So, you'll be seeing a lot of me…if you want, I mean." The shy girl that he had known years ago was peeking through.

"Of course, I do! I mean, uhh, yeah sure." His blush was unavoidable this time.

"Text me sometime, and we can have lunch or something," she giggled.

"Actually, Danny is coming over tomorrow night. His daughter Grace will be here too. You should come."

"Sounds good. I'll see you then. It was lovely meeting you Danny. I can't wait to see if your daughter is as delightful as her father." With one last giggle, she left Steve's house. He wanted her to stay forever, wait what was he saying? He had just wanted her to stay longer, but he had tomorrow night to look forward to. Her laugh was on a loop in his mind. Was it possible to become drunk off a person's voice? Why hadn't he noticed how gorgeous she was before now? Well, she was only seventeen when he was deployed; therefore, he shouldn't have been interested. He couldn't shake the thought of her lips. Hell, he couldn't shake the thought of her. He wanted to trail kisses and bites down her neck and across her chest, while she sunk her nails into his back. Her lips would look so perfect…

"Steve? Steven? Smooth Dog?" Danny's voice cut through his thoughts, but he still didn't reply. "I think I'm going to ask her out on a date." That caught Steve's attention.

"Who?"

"Megan. She seemed like she had a great personality, she probably has tons of embarrassing stories about you, and she was smoking hot. I'd love to see her…"

"I mean, whatever Danny. If that's what you want to do." Steve was beyond angry, although he had no right. Danny was his best friend, who deserved a great girl. Why did it have to be Megan? She was beautiful, smart, fun, and could put up with his shit. Who was he kidding? He was angry because he wanted to take her on dates, hold her hand, and make love to her. He wanted to marry her and have children with her. He had never felt like this about anyone this quickly. It scared him.

"Damn it Steve! I'm talking to you!"

"I heard you Danny. Ask her out if that is what you want." He became angrier the more he thought about Danny with his Megan. His Megan? What the hell was his problem?

"You idiot! I don't want to take her out on a date. Well, I did until I saw the way you looked at her."

"What are you talking about Danny?" Steve's anger subsided at Danny's confession, but he wasn't going to admit that to his best friend.

"Of course, Mr. Super SEAL, tough guy, I can't show emotion, suborn-ass won't admit to his best friend that he likes a girl." Danny rolled his eyes.

"I don't like her Danny," Steve wasn't lying, but he wasn't telling the whole truth either.

"Steven, I can see right through…wait you're not lying." Steve huffed a sigh of relief. Danny believed his half-truth, and that would save him a ton of grief. "You're not lying because you love her." Steve stopped dead in his tracks. How could Danny know this, when Steve still hasn't accepted it.

"Danny, I haven't seen her in years, and you think after a few minutes of talking I'm in love with her?" He was deflecting.

"I didn't say that. I said that you loved her, but you were the one that said you were IN love with her, Steven." Danny smiled like the cat that got the cream.

"Whatever, Danno."

"You better clean this dump up if you want to impress her tonight," Danny laughed as he walked toward the door. "I'll see you at six Steve." He slammed the door just as a pillow hit the wall where the detective was standing seconds before.

Six o'clock came quicker than Steve had expected. He had swept and mopped every inch of hard-wood in his house, dusted every room, and even cleaned the toilet in his bathroom. He knew Danny would give him hell, but impressing Megan was more important. Steve had been kicking himself all day at how he had acted around her. He had never been nervous around a woman, but his insecurities bubbled to the surface in her presence. Not that he would ever admit that he had any. A car door slamming shut knocked him out of his trance. His palms began to sweat, and he began chewing his lip to control his nerves, but he soon loosened up when the small girl's familiar voice filled his home.

"Uncle Steve!" Grace ran and jumped into his arms. "I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Grace-face."

"Are we going to finish our dress up game tonight! I want to finish your makeup, I brought some of mom's old stuff." Before Steve could answer another familiar voice rang in his ears.

"Commander Steven McGarrett with a face full of makeup, now this I have to see." Megan giggled. Although Steve was beyond embarrassed, he couldn't stop himself from looking his old friend over. She was in a simple black V-neck, ripped jeans, and her hair was pulled up by some sort of clip. She didn't have any make-up on, but she didn't need it. Her natural beauty was breathtaking.

"He was a sight to see. I think I might even have pictures on my phone," Danny gained Steve's attention with his comment.

"I don't think so Danno," Steve sat Grace on the couch, then went to greet his guest. "I'm glad you could make it." Megan surprised him by wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"I'm glad you invited me," she released him. "It's nice to have something familiar."

Not to Steve's surprise, Megan hit it off with Grace, and to his advantage she became the victim of the little girl's dress-up game. Everything went smoothly, except for the fact that Danny got a look into his past. Although his most embarrassing incidents were exposed, hearing her laughter was well worth it. Amazingly she fit in with the entire team like proper ohana.

 **September**

Steve sat at his desk and reflected on the past couple of months. The cases didn't get any easier, but knowing he had Megan to come home to made it all worth it…What was he thinking? He couldn't come home to her exactly because he didn't want to ruin their friendship. He had risked everything with Catherine, and look where that got him. His feelings had been pushed aside in order to keep what they had intact. No matter how many times Danny chewed him out, he just couldn't risk his heart again, but that didn't stop his day dreams. He imagined them married with three children, two boys and a little girl. They would all have her eyes, but be as stubborn as him. The sex would be…

"Steve? Earth to Steve." Megan had a concerned look on her face.

"Oh, hey. What are you doing here?" Steve was caught off-guard, but soon his SEAL training sank in. "Is everything alright? Have you been hurt? Are…"

"Steve, calm down. I was sent here to rescue you." The only thing that he could focus on was the grip she had on his bicep. "Danny called to tell me that you were hulled up in your office, and wouldn't come out. Are you alright?"

"Oh, what? Yeah, I'm fine. Danny is such a drama queen. I was just doing some paperwork."

"Well you better get home. We have a big day tomorrow." She noticed the confused look on Steve's face. "Don't tell me you forgot about our 'Five-O Plus Meg Ohana Day Off'?"

"Its been a long week," he faked a pained face when she punched him in the arm. "You want to come over for beer and a movie?" He knew it was a bad idea, inviting her over without a buffer, which was usually Danny, but the words flowed before he realized what he was doing. Mistake number one, he mentally noted.

"Why not?" She laced her arm in Steve's, and led him to his truck. "Um, do you think I could drive?" His mind told him to say absolutely not, but when he looked her in the eyes he couldn't. He had never seen this expression on her face. It was hopefulness mixed with a sad puppy dog. How was he supposed to say no to that? Mistake number 2.

"Sure," he tossed her the keys. He knew he was in for it now. If Danny ever found out about this he would never hear the end of it. _"Just tell her how you feel Mr. Stubborn Super SEAL,"_ Danny's voice was ringing in his ears.

"Steve. McGarrett!"

"Huh?" Steve hadn't realized he had drifted into thought the entire ride.

"We're here, so unless you plan on giving me a key to your place, get out and open the door. I was promised beer and a movie," her words made his heart stop. He'd love to give her a key, to make love to her every night, and to kiss her every morning before work, but he knew he couldn't admit that to her. He valued their friendship too much to destroy it. He was terrible at relationships; he didn't understand how to love and be loved. Yeah, he was going to propose to Catherine, but only because that was the easiest and safest way out. She had ruined him.

"Uh, right. I'll unlock he door," Steve tried to shake the thoughts of his past and the fantasies of his future, but they were laying heavy on his mind. Unfortunately, he wasn't good at hiding it.

"Hey, Steve," Megan grabbed his arm as they entered his house. "I can go home, if something is bothering you." Wait, she didn't push him to tell her what was bothering him, but instead offered to give him space. This was new, but not what he wanted.

"No. Stay, please." Mistake 3. He didn't mean to beg, but his emotions were bubbling to the surface.

"Alright. I will always be here Steve. No matter what." She gave his arm one last squeeze and plopped down on his couch. "Now where are those beers you promised?"

"Coming right up," He loved how she didn't dread on the sadness in Steve's words, how she let him deal with his emotions, hell he just loved her. He felt a lump in his throat. That was the first time he had admitted to himself his feelings for her. He had to be extremely careful tonight… But safe isn't in his vocabulary.

He let her choose the movie, and was once again taken aback by her decision. Die Hard. She chose Die Hard. They were both about four beers in, and halfway through the movie before he made anymore mistakes. "Why didn't you ask me what was wrong earlier?" Mistake 4. Why couldn't he let it go.

"What?"

"Earlier, you grabbed my arm, and said that you'd leave if I was upset, but you didn't push me into telling you what it was." He realized exactly how close they had drifted on the couch after his explanation. They were both slumped down with the top part of their bodies leaning toward the middle, to where their shoulders were bumping. It was a strange arrangement, but somehow it made him feel better, but as soon as he noticed this she sat up right with her legs crossed. She did scoot closer to Steve, and had a relative serious face for a buzzed individual.

"Because I know how you are. Not directly you, but I know how SEAL's work. Whenever Mason was upset it never worked to ask him to talk, I just gave him space and let him come to me. I respect that you've been through a hell of a lot during your service, that you are so used to keeping things classified, and that you don't know how to talk." With every word Steve fell more in love with her, and unfortunately his slightly buzzed state of mind didn't think rationally. His body leaned into her until their faces were a mere inch apart. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her, and confess his feelings. When he saw he eyes flicker closed it brought back his fear of losing her. She was so perfect; he knew he didn't deserve her, and she didn't deserve to be put through his crap, so he pulled away.

"It's getting late," he whispered.

"Yeah, um I didn't drive my car. Do you mind if I crash on the couch?"

"You can sleep in my bed. I mean I'll take the couch. It is my fault for staying at the office so late."

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning then." Sadness crept into the normally lively eyes. "Tomorrow is our Ohana Day."

Steve didn't sleep well that night. Dreams of Megan filled his head. First, they were great. They were married with children, but then he hurt her. He ruined her, he ruined them. She died in several of his nightmares, but then in others she hated him. He didn't know what to do about this. He woke extra early for a swim, but what he came back to make his predicament worse. He jogged up the beach and quietly crept upstairs to his room. What he found in his bed stopped him in his tracks. Megan was laying in the middle of his bed in only a t-shirt and panties, but what was preventing him from functioning like a normal human was what was written on the shirt. It had the letters N-A-V-Y written across the chest. It wasn't just any Navy shirt though, it was Steve's. The image of her in his shirt went straight to his head, but not the one between his shoulders. He began to panic. He had to get to the shower and fast, but his legs and mind were not cooperating. He turned too sharp and banged his knee into the corner of his bedside table.

"Shit!" He yelped, and when he bent to clutch his knee he bumped his head on the corner of the same table. "Damn it!"

"Steve! Oh my god, are you okay?" Megan jumped out of the bed at his last curse.

"Nnghh," was all he could manage.

"I'll take that as a no. Oh my, you're bleeding. Let's go to the kitchen and get some ice." Steve couldn't muster up the effort to argue. He let her lead him into the kitchen, not minding the view he was getting. Megan had clearly forgotten what she was wearing. "Come here. What in the world were you doing to hit your head?"

"I was clutching my knee." He said through clenched teeth.

"Why were you clutching your knee?"

"Uh, I guess I forgot that there was a table beside my bed," he shrugged sheepishly. He was not going to admit that he had a painful boner at the sight of her in his bed, in her t-shirt. Instead of asking him anymore questions she began to laugh. Her eyes were refilled with the joy that he loved to see.

"Commander Steve McGarrett can save the entire state of Hawaii from criminals, but can't win a fight against his own nightstand." At her statement he joined her in laughing. The events of this morning, and his lack of sleep made him unaware of time. Their laughter also blocked the sound of his door opening, and his ohana entering.

"Brah, how are you going to start Ohana Day without the complete ohana," Kono was in the kitchen before Steve realized what was happening. "I mean…oh. Oh, I see. You finally told her..."

"This is not what it looks like!" Steve stopped Kono from completing her sentence, but not soon enough.

"Tell me what?"

"Nothing. Kono, please tell me you are the only one here," before she could reply his nightmare came true.

"Hey, guys. What is all the commotion… Oh. Oh, I see. Steve, I am proud of you for finally telling her…"

"Danny, uh why don't yon help me set the grill up while the girls change," he shot pleading eyes in Danny's direction.

"Oh, so you didn't. Fine. Let's go Steven, and you can tell me all about how much of an idiot you are."

"What is he supposed to tell me?" Megan was clearly confused, and slightly concerned.

"Come on. I bought you a bathing suit, and I'm sure as soon as you put it on you'll figure it out." Kono led Megan up the stairs into Steve's bathroom, and Danny and Steve went out to the lanai.

"What in the hell was that?" Danny flung his arms in the air, signaling a tantrum was about to be thrown.

"Where's Gracie?" Steve tried to deflect.

"Rachel is bringing her in about two hours, but stop trying to deflect Steven. She was standing in YOUR kitchen in YOUR t-shirt with nothing else on but PANTIES!"

"Danny, can you please keep your voice down?"

"'Keep your voice down' he says," Danny yelled. "No, Steven. I will not keep my voice down because the fact that you cut me off in your kitchen tells me that you still haven't manned up and told the girl that you LOVE her!"

"Danny, please! I'll explain if you shut your mouth!" Danny crossed his hands over his chest, but nodded at Steve. "We almost kissed last night, let me finish," Steve stuck a finger up to silence Danny. "We were both pretty drunk, but I wasn't drunk enough to ruin one of the best things in my life. Danny, I suck at relationships. I don't know how to love someone properly or to let them love me back. She deserves someone that can love her more than anything else in this world. I may feel like I do, but I can't show her that. I can't prove that to her. I don't deserve her Danno." Steve let out a sigh because there was more. "Everyone leaves. Dad, mom, and Catherine. I can't allow another person to hurt me like she did. And if I gave it a shot with Megan, and she left me I would crumble. I can't love her because I can't lose her."

"I won't tell you how insane you sound because I can see them coming, but because you think all of those things about her Steve, means that you aren't giving yourself enough credit. Please don't let those terrible things that others have done to you ruin something that could be so perfect. Don't wait too long. Oh, and I'd like you to try to hide your feelings now," Danny patted him on the back.

"What are you…." As Steve turned around his words got stuck in his throat because he knew exactly what Danny was talking about. Megan, she was always stunning, but right now she was jaw dropping. That was even an understatement. He would never understand why Kono and Danny had to meddle. Kono had bought this bathing suit for her; Steve heard her talk about that earlier this week. It was a black bikini, and it highlighted her curves perfectly. It had some sort of mess material under her boobs and across her stomach. Steve felt his pants growing tighter as the seconds passed.

"Why are you staring? Why is he staring? Gosh, Kono this looks terrible on me! I look terrible!" Her panicked words took a second to register in his mind.

"What? Wait, no you don't look terrible. Um, I'm starring because I never would've imagined someone being able to get you into a swimsuit." Steve tried to cover up his reasoning, and was rewarded by a sigh from Danny and a glare from Kono.

"Oh. Okay. Well, what are we waiting for?" The sadness was back in her eyes, but she tried to hide it by ushering the group into the ocean. Chin showed up thirty minutes later with beers, but the tension in the air was still thick. Grace's arrival helped the situation, but Danny and Kono's meddling just made it worse. They had the brilliant idea to play chicken, paring Steve and Megan. They both tried to refuse; however, Grace's pleads won them over. Her facial expression when she won was worth the hardon he had to hide from the group. The waves were amazing, food fantastic, and Megan was beautiful. Damnit! He was trying to avoid looking at her, but she kept catching his eye. Every inch of her body was glistening with water from the ocean, her wavy hair was cascading down her back, and her eyes were glistening in the moonlight. He hated himself for how much he loved her, and Danny's words from earlier were stuck in his mind. He didn't understand what Danny had meant…okay so maybe he did, but he was wrong. He knew that they would crash and burn. He wouldn't allow his selfish want to be with her ruin their friendship.

"Hey," Megan bumped shoulders with him.

"Hey."

"I appreciate you inviting me tonight."

"You're always welcome."

"Am I?" Her response alarmed Steve.

"What? Of course, you are. Why would you ask?"

"Maybe because one minute you seem to be flirting with me then the next you give me the cold shoulder. Or maybe because we almost kissed last night, but you backed out at last minute. I could tell when I stood at your doorstep that you were at least attracted to me, but them as we got closer I would've sworn that you had feelings for me."

Steve stood there paralyzed by her words. He thought he had been doing well at hiding his feelings, but she read him like a book. Words wouldn't come out of his mouth or he was too coward to make them, he wasn't sure what the truth was.

"Clearly, you're not ready to talk to me about this." She sighed. "One thing that I learned after Mason's death, is that nothing and no one is guaranteed to be there tomorrow. I'll drop this conversation for now, but don't wait until its too late to admit the truth. I'll see you later Steve." He watched her walk out of his house with her words ringing in his ears. What in the hell was he going to do?

 **December**

After the night at his house, he began to see less of Megan. Danny would invite her out for drinks and even to Steve's, but she always had an excuse as to why she couldn't come. He knew December was a hard month for her, but he also knew that she was giving him the space he acted like he needed. His pride wouldn't allow him to apologize and explain himself to her; however, he knew he couldn't let her go through Christmas alone. It was a stormy day on the island, which didn't help with the anniversary of her brother's death. He decided to let Grace call her on Christmas, and invite her to Steve's.

"Steven, I don't appreciate you dragging my impressionable daughter into your plans to avoid your denial," Danny spat as his little girl used his phone.

"She can't say no to her Danny. No one can. She needs to be with people who care about her."

"That may be true, but YOU just want to see her. I swear if I didn't care about you I would have already asked her out myself."

"Okay! I can't wait to see you." Grace hung up the phone and skipped into Steve's kitchen. "She can't come. She said she would come by tomorrow."

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you tell her you love her? Mommy and Danno used to tell each other that all of the time."

"Oh, um. Gracie, that's because your mommy and Danno were married. Not every man and woman say that to each other, sweetie."

"I know that! But you don't have to be married to love someone. I know you love her, and she loves you too. I can tell by the way you look at her. You better tell her Uncle Steve before she leaves." Steve was stunned. He was read by a 10-year-old!

"Monkey, you are one very smart girl, but Uncle Steve has a lot to do before he can tell Aunt Megan that. I don't think he'll be ready to tell her before she leaves his house tomorrow."

"I'm not talking about before she leaves tomorrow."

"What do you mean Grace?" Steve was becoming confused and concerned by the little girl's words.

"Danno, do you remember when you took me to Aunt Megan's house," Danny nodded in response. "Her friend Chris was over, and they were talking about going back to the mainland together."

"Did you say Chris, Gracie?"

"Yes, Uncle Steve. Anyway, Aunt Megan said she wasn't sure if she could take going back there, but Chris said that everything would be fine as long as they stuck it out together."

Steve felt his heart and stomach drop. Megan was leaving because of him. He had drove her into another man's arms. He kept telling himself that that was what he wanted for her, but he didn't! He especially didn't want her going back to the mainland. _"Don't wait too long." "Don't wait until it's too late to admit the truth."_ Their words were playing through his mind. It took being too late for Steve to understand that the risk he would take with being with her was far better than seeing her with someone else, or watching her leave him forever. He had to stop her.

"Danny, I…"

"Shhh. Go. You better hope its not too late." With those words he ran. The rain was pouring down, but he didn't stop. He could have easily got in his truck and drove to her apartment, but like the word safe, easy wasn't in his vocabulary.

By the time he got to her apartment he was soaked from head to toe, and he was struggling to breathe properly. He practically beat her door down with his knock.

"Steve, what the hell are…" He didn't let her finish her sentence. Their lips made contact, and he felt electricity course through his veins. At first, she just stood still frightening Steve, but soon he felt her fingers in the hair on the back of his head. He pushed them into the house and pushed her body against the door to shut it. Although he LOVED kissing her, he knew she deserved an explanation, so he detached their lips.

"Please don't leave. Let me finish first," Steve put a finger up to her lips when she went to interrupt him. "You were right, I wasn't ready to talk about my feelings for you because they scared the shit out of me. The moment you jumped into my arms I knew I loved you, but I was terrified to admit it. Everyone I knew left. My dad, my mom, and Catherine. She tore my heart out of my chest, and I didn't want to give you the ability to do that. I wanted to kiss you so bad that night at my house, and when I saw you in my t-shirt the next day I couldn't even walk straight. You were gorgeous in my bed, and it took every ounce of self-control not to climb into bed with you. I fought my feelings, but you read through them. I was never taught the proper way to love or be loved, so I felt that you didn't deserve to be put through my crap. It wasn't until today, until it could be too late, that I realized I want to take this chance with you, that if I only got to love you for one hour, it would be better than having to see you with another man or to watch you get on a plane and go back to the mainland," Steve couldn't stop the tears and he wasn't going to try. She needed to understand how much he loved her. "Please tell me its not too late. Please. I promise I'll love you to the best of my ability. God, I'd do anything you want if you would just tell me I'm not too late." He hadn't realized that he was on his knees until he felt her hands on the side of his head tilting it, so he could look up into her eyes.

"You'd never be too late, babe. I love you, and all of your baggage," her face was tear stained, but still beautiful. "I would have waited on your forever. How did you not realize that? I told you at your house that I would always be there for you, no matter what. I meant that. Stand up, so I can kiss you again." He did just that. Her words filled his heart with something he had never truly felt, love and pure happiness. After they pulled their lips apart, she looked slightly confused. "What made you think today was too late?"

"Grace, told me about Chris and you going back to the mainland."

"What exactly did Grace say?" Steve didn't understand the relevance, but decided not to make that known.

"Um, just that he was trying to convince you to move back, and that you finally agreed to go back with him."

"Those were her exact words?" A smile started to tug at her lips, confusing Steve.

"No, but that was the gist," Megan erupted into laughter. "What? What's so funny?"

"Chr-is, Chris, i-i-is a girl," she tried to piece her words together through her laughter. "Oh goodness. Chris is a girl Steve, and I was only going back to the mainland for her wedding. I was never leaving, especially not with another man." Steve couldn't help but laugh.

"I have never been so thankful for a misunderstanding," Steve sighed.

"Now what was that about doing anything I want?" Megan carded the fingers of one hand through Steve's hair while the other trailed up his abdomen. Chills ran through his body. He slanted their lips together in a passionate kiss. He explored her mouth with his tongue until the need to breathe was too strong. Steve then decided he could put his lips to use in other places, and began trail kisses down her jaw and neck, where he found a pulse point. He was so lost in the moment that he was took off guard when Megan used her weight to shove Steve against the wall.

"Fuck," Steve breathed.

"Be patient," she whispered, and it went straight to his pants.

He had never been one to give up control, but she took every ounce of control from him; he liked it. No, he loved it. Soon she was slipping her hands up his shirt only disconnecting her lips from his skin to remove the garment. The way she dug her nails into Steve, along with the hickey she was inflicting where his shoulder connected to his neck, almost sent him over the edge. Although he loved being controlled by her, he wanted the control back, so he took it. He placed his hands on the back of her legs and pushed up. She quickly got with the program and wrapped her legs around Steve's waist. He carried her to her bedroom and softly laid her on the bed. To his frustration she was still fully clothed, but to his amazement she read his mind and quickly removed her top. Steve crawled up the bed like a predator stalking its prey. He wanted to run his tongue across every inch of her body, and now that nothing could stop him he was going to do just that. And because the universe hates Commander Steve McGarrett, his phone rang as he began trailing kisses down her torso.

"Damnit!" He put his forehead against her stomach, and grabbed his phone. "McGarrett," he bit out. "On our way. I'm sorry." He was terrified that she would realize how difficult it was going to be to be in a relationship with him, and she was going to back out. He was going to have to do better at hiding his emotions because she picked up on his thoughts instantly.

"Hey," she grabbed his face and drug him up her body. "I'll be here when you get back. Just promise, you'll come back." He knew she didn't just mean 'come back and finish this' but instead 'don't get yourself killed,' but he needed to lighten the mood.

"Don't worry, I'll be back to finish what we started," she grabbed his hand after he put his shirt back on.

"Steve, that's not what I meant."

"I know," he sat on the edge of the bed, and gave her a kiss full of promise.

They both walked back to the living room, Danny was in the driveway waiting on Steve, and Grace was coming to stay with Megan until they were done. After Steve got to the Camaro, he realized he had forgot something, and jogged back to her door step.

"Did you forget you phone or…" He stopped her sentence with a sweet kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now hurry up and catch the bad guys, so I can have you all to myself."

Steve knew that he was going to have to listen to Danny's mouth the entire ride to the crime scene, hell who was he kidding? He was going to have to listen to this for the rest of their lives. He thought that letting Danny drive would decrease the length of his speech, but he was wrong.

"Well, well, well. Steven if that purple mark on your neck doesn't scream loud enough, that stunt you just pulled does."

"Danny…"

"I don't think so Steven. Once again Detective Daniel Williams was right, but no it took a little girl calling you out on your shit for you to react. What poor guy had to get his heart broken because you were to pig-headed to admit your feelings earlier?"

"Chris was a girl."

"What? She swings both ways? I never saw that coming. I mean that's cool. I can see why…"

"No, Danny. Chris is getting married…to a man. She was trying to get her to go back to the mainland for her wedding."

"Oh. Wow, thank God for misunderstandings, or who knows how long it would take you to tell the poor girl how you felt. How did you even tell her because I know that you don't know how to use your words? Let me guess you just kissed her and she melted into your Super SEAL kiss? Or did you pull one or your faces and she just knew what you were thinking? Let's see…"

"I told her everything. I told her I oved her, Danny." The Camaro came to a screeching halt.

"What?"

"Yeah, I broke down right in the middle of her living room."

"Oh. My. God."

"Danny, please don't make fun of me."

"Make fun of you? I am proud of you Steven. Damn, is that what that was when we left earlier? I thought you just kissed her, but there was more wasn't it?"

"She asked me to promise to come back. Not just come back tonight, but comeback alive every time. For the first time in my entire life, I've decided to be careful. Don't look at me like that Danno. I mean it. I don't want her to go through burring someone she loves again."

"Does that mean I get to drive MY car from now on?"

"Don't count on that Danno."

"I knew it was too good to be true."

Steve was scared shitless for the first time in his life, but he was also excited to go home in one piece every night. He knew he would screw up…A LOT, but he also knew she wasn't leaving him. He hadn't done too many things right in his life, except for make mistakes and misunderstand things. For once in his life that was exactly what he needed to do.

 **FIN PART 1**


End file.
